staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Grudnia 2004
TVP 1 00:00 Wiadomości - skrót; ok.godz.9.00, 10.20, 14.20 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 09:05 Doktor Melchior Wyderko; - Zupa z dyni; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 09:15 Listy od Feliksa; - Feliks w Tybecie; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:25 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:55 Fantaghiro; - Szkarłatny rycerz; serial prod. włoskiej 10:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2373; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 10:45 Pan Złota Rączka; serial komediowy prod. USA 11:10 Zwierzęta świata; Słoń, motyl i drzewo mopane; cz. 1; 2003 film dok.prod.angielskiej 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:25 Leksykon kinomana; Wielki sen; (The Big Sleep); 1946 film kryminalny prod. USA (112') zgodą rodziców; reż: Howard Hawks; wyk: Humphrey Bogart, Lauren Bacall, John Ridgley 14:25 W labiryncie; odc. 60 - Meeting; serial TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 J.A.G Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze; - Wyliczanka; serial prod.USA stereo 16:00 Raj; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2373; serial prod. USA (dolby surround) 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Parapet; magazyn 17:30 Plebania; odc. 477; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa (stereo) 18:40 Śmiechu warte 19:00 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 19:05 Wieczorynka; Krecik; serial anim. prod.czeskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Bulionerzy; odc. 12 - Laska; serial komediowy prod. TVP 20:40 James Bond w Jedynce; Zabójczy widok; (A View to a Kill); 1985 film sensacyjny prod. angielskiej (122') zgodą rodziców; reż: John Glen; wyk: Roger Moore, Christopher Walken, Tanya Roberts, Grace Jones 22:59 Wiadomości 23:10 Oparte na faktach; Daleko od okna; 2000 dramat prod.polskiej (113') /za zgodą rodziców/ stereo; reż: Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk: Bartosz Opania, Dorota Landowska, Dominika Ostałowska, Krzysztof Pieczyński 01:05 Akt woli; cz. 2; (Act of Will); 1989 melodramat prod. angielskiej; reż: Don Sharp; wyk: Victoria Tennant, Peter Coyote, Elizabeth Hurley, Kavin McNally 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:05 Na dobry początek; Łzy 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Żegnaj Rockefeller; odc. 8; 1992 serial TVP; reż: Waldemar Szarek 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu; - Marceli Szpak zbiera grzyby; serial animowany prod.polskiej 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Nauczyciel śpiewu; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 167 - Dawca od zaraz; serial prod. TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn tym: Panorama 9.30 i Pogoda 9.32 10:10 Przygody pana Michała; odc. 10 - Smak zemsty; serial TVP 10:40 Nie tylko dla komandosów; reportaż 11:05 Tadeusza nikt nie rusza czyli 30 lat Drozdy w służbie telewizji 12:00 Jest jak jest; odc. 5 - Niezapomniana melodia; serial TVP 12:30 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia...; magazyn kulturalny 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:17 Pogoda 13:20 Kabaretowe kawałki; program rozrywkowy 13:50 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej; serial prod. USA 14:35 Gra z cieniem; teleturniej 15:00 Theotokos - Matka Boża; reportaż Jerzego Lubacha 15:15 XII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Sztuki Autorów Zdjęć Filmowych Camerimage 2004 15:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 627 - Brak chemii; telenowela TVP 16:00 Panorama 16:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 628 - Diabeł ogonem machał; telenowela TVP 16:45 Wieczór tematyczny z Arte - Śląskie losy 16:55 Wieczór tematyczny z Arte - Śląskie losy; Węglem, stalą i...potem; film dokumentalny prod. polskiej 17:30 Wieczór tematyczny z Arte - Śląskie losy; Rozmowa G.Torbickiej z H.Wańkiem,K.Kutzem i prof. M.Szczepańskim 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Wieczór tematyczny z Arte - Śląskie losy; Śląskie niebo; film dokumentalny prod. polskiej 20:10 Panorama flesz 20:15 Europa da się lubić...; - Wojna płci; talk show stereo 21:10 Śląska laba; - Czesi i Ślązacy; program rozrywkowy 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport-telegram 22:34 Pogoda 22:45 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 23:10 Wieczór tematyczny z Arte - Śląskie losy; W drodze do Kudowy; 2004 film dokumentalny prod. polskiej; reż: Małgorzata Bucka 23:50 Miłość, honor i posłuszeństwo; cz. 2; Love, Honor and Obey; 1993 film fab. prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: John Patterson; wyk: Eric Roberts, Nancy McKeon, Ben Gazzara 01:20 Rok pod znakiem karabinu; (Year of the Gun); 1992 thriller prod. USA (108') dla dorosłych; reż: John Frankenheimer; wyk: Andrew McCarthy, Sharon Stone, Valeria Golino, John Pankow 03:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Piosenka na życzenie 06:45 TV Market 07:00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (42) 07:30 Zbuntowany anioł (8) 08:30 Interwencja 08:50 Bar VIP 09:20 Szkoła przetrwania (6) 10:15 Bar VIP 11:10 Benny Hill 11:25 Kocham Klarę (4) 12:05 Zbuntowany anioł (9) 13:00 TV Market 13:15 Alfabet kulinarny Kurta Schollera 13:45 Egzamin z życia (36) 14:15 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (43) 14:45 Rosyjska ruletka 15:45 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16:10 Interwencja 16:30 Exclusive 17:00 Jezioro marzeń (12) 17:55 Bar VIP 18:30 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:10 Pierwsza miłość (10) 20:00 Bar VIP 21:00 Świat według Kiepskich (184) 21:40 Nieustraszeni (9) 22:40 Biznes wydarzenia 23:00 Pogoda 23:10 News - Giełda Gospodarka 23:30 Pierwsza fala (6) 00:30 Władca życzeń 2 - horror, USA 1999 02:30 Aquaz Music Zone 05:00 Pożegnanie TVN 06:00 Nauka jazdy 06:25 Telesklep 07:05 Uwaga! 07:25 Prześwietlenie 07:55 Najsłabsze ogniwo 08:40 Tele Gra 09:45 Szybka forsa 10:50 W-11 - wydział śledczy 11:25 Rozmowy w toku 12:35 Na Wspólnej (377) 13:05 Najemnicy 2 (14) 14:05 Serce z kamienia (65) 14:55 Ostry dyżur 5 (14) 15:55 Grzesznica (12) 16:45 Fakty 17:00 Uwaga! 17:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 17:50 Rozmowy w toku 19:00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:10 Godziny szczytu 2 - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2001 22:15 Lot Intrudera - film wojenny, USA 1990 00:35 Siłacze 01:35 Uwaga! 01:55 Nic straconego TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 ECHA DNIA 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 KURIER 07:45 TELEWIZYJNY KURIER WARSZAWSKI 08:00 KONTR-O-WERSJE (powt.) 08:25 POGODA DLA WARSZAWY I MAZOWSZA 08:30 KURIER 08:45 GOŚĆ DNIA 09:00 TRANSMISJA POSIEDZENIA SEJMU RP 16:00 SENAT - STUDIO SENACKIE 16:30 KURIER 16:45 WIADOMOŚCI KURIERA 16:50 WYWIAD KURIERA 17:00 Z ARCHIWUM KURIERA 17:10 WuWuA 17:30 KURIER 17:45 TELEWIZYJNY KURIER MAZOWIECKI 18:05 TELEWIZYJNY KURIER WARSZAWSKI 18:30 ALBUM MAZOWSZA 19:00 POTĘGA MIŁOŚCI 19:30 TELEZAKUPY 19:45 TO JEST TEMAT 20:00 TELEKURIER 20:30 KURIER 20:50 ECHA DNIA 21:15 KURIER SPORTOWY 21:20 STUDIO POGODA 21:30 KURIER GOSPODARCZY 21:45 KURIER WARSZAWY I MAZOWSZA 22:10 WIADOMOŚCI SPORTOWE 22:15 WYWIAD KURIERA 22:30 KURIER 22:45 STUDIO POGODA 22:55 TO JEST TEMAT 23:10 SZEROKIE TORY;POLSKI FILM DOKUMENTALNY; ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW 23:35 CZARNY SERIAL; ZA ZGODĄ RODZICÓW 00:00 ZABIĆ NA KOŃCU; polski film fabularny, 1990 01:35 ZAKOŃCZENIE PROGRAMU TVP 3 Gdańsk 6.25 Program dnia 6.30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 7.30 Kurier, Pogoda 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda w Olsztynie: Panorama Warmii i Mazur 8.00 Magazyn Elbląski /powt./ 8.15 Kwiaty i ogrody: Nie tylko o storczykach /powt./ 8.30 Kurier, Pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 - 16.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP w godz. 9.30, 10.30, 11.30, 12.30, 13.30, 14.30 i 15.30 - Kurier (wersja graficzna) 16.00 Senat - studio senackie 16.30 Kurier, Pogoda 16.45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 17.00 Motorsport - magazyn /powt./ 17.15 Z archiwum TVG: Rejs na Alandy cz.1 17.30 Kurier, Pogoda 17.50 Magazyn Olsztyński 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda, Punkt 18.30 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi /powt./ 18.45 Gość "3" 19.00 Potęga miłości wg Magdy Piekorz i Wojtka Kuczoka - reportaż 19.25 Telezakupy 19.40 Małokarpackie winobranie - reportaż 20.00 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Echa dnia 21.10 Kurier sportowy 21.20 Studio Pogoda 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy, Pogoda 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda w Olsztynie: Panorama Warmii i Mazur 22.05 Brulion kulturalny 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Studio Pogoda 22.50 To jest temat:"NN - Nazwisko Nieznane" - reportaż 23.10 Szerokie tory: "Jeden dzień z życia producenta nabojów i handlarza bronią na Ukrainie" - reportaż. 23.40 Czarny serial: "Szóstką do śmierci" - cykl dokumentalny 0.10 Zabić na końcu - polski film fabularny, 1990 1.45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.35 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.00 Kinomaniak - mag. 6.25 Sztukateria - mag. 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 8.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady (91) - serial 9.15 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.15 Młodzieńcza miłość (67) - telenowela 11.15 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 12.15 TV Market 12.30 Kinomaniak - mag. 13.00 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Echa lasu 15.45 W imieniu prawa (5) - serial 16.45 Dirty Dancing (13) - serial 17.15 Młodzieńcza miłość (68) - telenowela 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 20.00 Lato Bena Tylora - dramat, USA 1996, godz. 21.00 Wydarzenia 22.20 Ally McBeal (98) - serial komediowy 23.20 Ostatni producent - komedia, USA 2000 1.10 Pałac wagabundów (47) - serial obyczajowy 1.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.30 Sztukateria - magazyn 3.05 Joker - talk show 3.55 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 5.30 Szybka forsa - teleturniej 6.25 Telesklep 7.00 Nikki (10) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Jak zostać gwiazdą (5) - serial komediowy, USA 8.00 Ścieżki miłości (123) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.50 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (157) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.40 Córka przeznaczenia (67) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.35 Renegat (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.35 Ścieżki miłości (124) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (158) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Córka przeznaczenia (68) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Olivier i przyjaciele (5) - serial komediowy, USA 16.40 Jak zostać gwiazdą (6) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 18.10 Renegat (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Olivier i przyjaciele (6) - serial komediowy, USA 19.40 Nikki (11) - serial komediowy, USA 20.10 Srebrny wilk - film przygodowy, Kanada-USA 1998, reż. Peter Svatek, wyk. Michael Biehn, Roy Scheider, Shane Meier, Kimberley Warnat, Shaun Johnston, Jade Pawluk 22.10 Niesamowite opowieści (6) - serial, USA 23.10 Odjazd-film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Steve Wang, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Kadeem Hardison, John Pyper-Ferguson, Brittany Murphy, Tracey Walter 1.30 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Pogoda 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 oraz Wiadomości - skrót o 6.32, 7.02 , 7.32 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Cafe Serio 08:25 Kawa czy herbata 09:02 Wiadomości - skrót 09:05 Domisie; program dla dzieci 09:30 Trzy szalone zera; - Przemytnicy; serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 10:00 Raj; magazyn katolicki 10:25 Polska w Białym Domu; odc. 1; program prof. Longina Pastusiaka 10:40 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 11:05 Szansa na sukces; - Reni Jusis; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 610 - Feministka w kąpieli; telenowela TVP 12:40 Forum; program publicystyczny 13:25 Teatr Telewizji; Tutam; 1992 autor - Bogusław Schaeffer (76'); reż: Marek Sikora; wyk: Joanna Żółkowska, Janusz Gajos 14:45 Wokół wielkiej sceny; magazyn operowy 15:25 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 15:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; program prof. Jana Miodka 15:55 Polskie miasta i miasteczka; - Wyszogród; reportaż 16:05 Domisie; program dla dzieci 16:30 Trzy szalone zera; - Przemytnicy; serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Parapet; magazyn 17:35 Święta wojna; - Owca w średnim mieście; serial TVP 18:05 Szansa na sukces; - Reni Jusis; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Pomysłowy Dobromir; - Żywy obrazek; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 610 - Feministka w kąpieli; telenowela TVP stereo 20:50 Hity satelity 21:05 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 186 - Zagubiona tożsamość; serial prod. TVP stereo 22:00 Piękniejsza Polska; magazyn 22:25 Polska w Białym Domu; odc. 1; program prof. Longina Pastusiaka 22:40 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 23:10 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Wyścig; film animowany Marka Serafińskiego 23:15 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Dworzec; film animowany Marka Serafińskiego 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport-telegram 23:56 Pogoda 00:00 Szansa na sukces; - Reni Jusis; program rozrywkowy (STEREO) 00:50 Trzy szalone zera; - Przemytnicy; serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Pomysłowy Dobromir; - Żywy obrazek; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 02:20 Złotopolscy; odc. 610 - Feministka w kąpieli; telenowela TVP stereo 02:45 Wieści polonijne; magazyn 03:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 186 - Zagubiona tożsamość; serial prod. TVP stereo 03:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 04:05 Święta wojna; - Owca w średnim wieku; serial TVP 04:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 05:05 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 05:30 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Wyścig; film animowany Marka Serafińskiego 05:35 Animowany Świat Wyobraźni; Dworzec; film animowany Marka Serafińskiego 05:45 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:00 Przyjaciele Nice friends 23 min. Bajka 06:30 Czarodziejskie Zwierciadełko Himitsu-No Akko-Chan 25 min. Bajka Animowana "1969r, prod. Japonia, reż. Hiroshi Ikeda. 07:00 Baseballista Ippatsu Kanta-Kun 25 min. Bajka Animowana "1977r, prod. Japonia, reż. Hiroshi Sasagawa. 07:30 Top shop 715 min Teleshoping 17:30 Generał Daimos Tosho Daimos 25 min. 1978r, prod. Japonia, reż. Tadao Nagahama. 18:00 Dzieciaki w Opałach Real Kids 25 min. Serial dla młodzieży 1999r. Prod. Kanada. 18:30 Stellina odc. 41 Estellita Mia 45 min. Telenowela 1987r, prod. Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyst. Andrea del Boca, Ricardo Darin, Osvaldo Laport. 19:20 Namiętności odc.25 Pasiones 30 min. Telenowela 1988r, prod. Argentyna , reż. Juan David Elisetche, Lito de Filippis, wyst. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 20:00 Klub Hawaje odc. 24 Le Garson De La Plage 25 min. Serial Komediowy 1994r, prod. Francja, reż. Olivier Altman, wyst. Francis Darmont, Philippe Lavot, Tom Schacht. 20:20 Inspektor Kryminalny odc. 3/6 L'inspectore anticriminale 88 min. Kryminał 1989 Prod. Włochy, reż.Paolo Fondato , wyst.Massimo Venturiello, Isabell Russinowa, Maurizio Donadoni. 22:20 Wędrówki Guliwera: Szwajcaria cz.1 30 min. Serial Dokumentalny 23:00 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 23:20 Ania i Kasia Zapraszają 10 min. Program erotyczny 23:40 Seksplozja 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:00 Zdarzyło się Naprawdę 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:20 Baba Jaga 15 min. Program erotyczny 00:35 Military Shop 5 min. Program erotyczny 00:40 Tina, Maja i Viola 20 min. Program erotyczny 01:00 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:20 Baba Jaga 10 min. Program erotyczny 01:40 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 01:55 Marianna Rokita 10 min. Program erotyczny 02:15 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 02:30 Sex Flirty 25 min. Program erotyczny 02:50 Marianna Rokita 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:10 Night Shop 25 min. Program erotyczny 03:20 Sex Telefon 15 min. Program erotyczny 03:35 Night Shop 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:00 Euro Sex 25 min. Program erotyczny 04:30 Sex Flirty 5 15 min. Program erotyczny 04:45 Sex Flirty 4 15 min. Program erotyczny 05:00 Koniec programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku